Memorias de un cumpleaños pasado
by CrazyBlueFlower
Summary: Los recuerdos más preciosos son inolvidables. Deidara, en su último instante de "vida" revivida, recuerda un cumpleaños junto a una persona que resultó ser muy querida. Un día especial, un regalo especial, una persona especial. Un regalo y un sentimiento eterno. Al final, el arte resultó ser eterno. [Reto: Feliz Cumpleaños Deidara-senpai del foro Akatsuki Rules]


_Discleimer:_

_No soy hombre y mucho menos japonés, entonces es obvio que no soy Masashi Kishimoto, el único dueño y creador de los personajes de Naruto. Yo solo tomé prestados los personajes para mi historia. Sin fines de lucro._

••_^-^••_

_Di __**NO**__ al plagio. Porque inventar es vivir. Se original._

••_^-^••_

_Resumen:_

_Los recuerdos más preciosos son inolvidables. Deidara, en su último instante de "vida" revivida, recuerda un cumpleaños junto a una persona que resultó ser muy querida. Un día especial, un regalo especial, una persona especial. Un regalo y un sentimiento eterno. Al final, el arte resultó ser eterno. [Reto: Feliz Cumpleaños Deidara-senpai del foro Akatsuki Rules]_

_Aclaraciones:_

• _Este será un capitulo único, participante del reto del foro __**Akatsuki Rules**__. Es la primera vez que uso a estos personajes, no les estoy pidiendo comprensión, más bien espero que por ello sean más duros y críticos conmigo pues la verdad espero mejorar mi capacidad para manejar a estos hermosos personajes._

•_Debido al punto anterior me gustaría que me dijeran sinceramente qué les pareció la historia y todo lo demás. _

• _Para los que esperaban lemon, lo siento pero yo no escribo eso xD Si arruino la historia por sí sola no quiero imaginar que pasaría en un lemon, sería muy incómodo._

¡Disfruten!

_Enjoy!_

**¡Desfrutar!**

"_Los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de preservar recuerdos; tan profundamente que una simple sensación puede recordárnoslo tan vívidamente que todo nuestro ser parece volver en el tiempo, reviviendo el recuerdo."_

—_CrazyBlueFlower._

•

•

•

**Memories of a past birthday**

•

•

•

El día era precioso, no se podía pedir más a la vida. Apenas estaba asomándose por los cielos el sol, dando por empezado el día con un hermoso amanecer. El aire estaba un poco frío, dejando rastros del clima de la noche, gotas de rocío cubrían algunas plantas, dándoles el aspecto de haber sido el campo de juegos de pequeñas hadas. La oscuridad de la noche había quedado atrás, y como un oleo recién pintado, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de bellos colores cálidos para después mostrar en todo su esplendor el hermoso cielo azul.

Hoy era un día especial, todo lo mostraba, al menos para un niño de once años. Deidara había despertado más feliz que de costumbre y cómo no estar así, hoy era su cumpleaños número doce y en particular un cumpleaños que esperaba nunca _olvidar._ Desde que tenía memoria era huérfano, no sabía nada de sus padres pero tras vivir en el orfanato de Iwagakure conoció a una familia que _jamás olvidaría_: la familia del tercer tsuchikage. Era un discípulo joven del líder de la aldea de las rocas pero lo más importante, era el mejor amigo de la nieta de éste, Kurotsuchi.

La diferencia de edades entre ellos era de solo tres años, entrenaban juntos, comían juntos en fin, se divertían juntos. Aunque sus personalidades chocasen bastante a menudo se tenían un respeto mutuo y se conocían muy bien. Tal era la amistad que tenían que inclusive golpeaban juntos a los otros niños que los molestaban de vez en cuando, a Deidara por tener una apariencia, que los demás confundían, como de niña y a Kurotsuchi por tener una apariencia similar a la de un niño.

Aunque la opinión ajena tal vez estaba algo justificada, Deidara tenía ojos azules y un largo cabello rubio, al menos largo para su edad, peinado en una coleta de caballo con mechones de cabello suelto que le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Kurotsuchi tenía el cabello corto, muy corto, de color negro, ojos color rosa, un interesante color de ojos que resaltan mucho su personalidad algo dura.

Ahora que tenía personas que en verdad se preocupaban por él, tenía un lugar donde vivir independientemente y era mantenido por el tsuchikage, Ōnoki. Después de alistarse apropiadamente, salió de su casa, con una mochila en su espalada donde guardaba unas herramientas, mientras en sus manos iba amasando arcilla para sus obras de arte. Era un prodigio y era admirado por ello, su talento era bien reconocido aunque sentía que a su arte le faltaba _algo._ Tan distraído iba pensando en formas de mejorar su arte que no notó cuando chocó contra una superficie bastante plana pero suave.

—Ten cuidado, podrías arruinar mi obra de arte hm —al mirar a su obstáculo se dio cuenta de qué o mejor dicho quién era.

—Deidara-nii, deberías tener más cuidado.

—Cómo iba a saber que eras tú, además estás tan plana que creí que era otro niño.

—… —una vena resaltó en la frente de la niña, apenas tenía diez años, no había forma de que tuviese más cuerpo— muy gracioso —el niño estaba poniendo más atención a sus manos, que estaban creando una pequeña escultura, que a otra cosa, la niña sonrió—. Mira Deidara-nii, uno de los niños que te llama niña viene hacia acá.

En un movimiento reflejo, Deidara giro para ver a su futura víctima, al no ver a nadie volteó a ver a la mentirosa pero no se esperó aquello. Lo primero que sintió fue un golpe de lleno en su coronilla, después vino la sensación mojada en su piel y cabello y por último la idealización de lo que le había estrellado en la cabeza, un huevo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Deidara-nii! —el mencionado agachó el rostro mientras sentía la viscosa cosa resbalar por su frente, era una sensación para nada placentera y qué decir del olor, mientras la chica a su frente reía a más no poder, llamando la atención de los presentes, ciudadanos y comerciantes de la ciudad de roca— supongo que creíste que lo olvidaría pero… —ella respiró un poco, limpiándose una lágrima risueña, antes de proseguir— no podría olvidarlo.

El rubio sintió una ferviente vena pronunciarse en su sien y con los trozos de lo que antes era una escultura, esa masa que el apretaba en una de sus manos la estampó contra el rostro de la chica, interrumpiendo sus carcajadas. Ella solo parpadeó con fluidez antes de entrecerrar los ojos y apretar sus puños.

— ¡Deidara-nii, está me la pagas! ¡Lo juro por la aldea! —y mientras Deidara era perseguido por una furiosa Kurotsuchi, pensó en lo bueno que sería ese cumpleaños.

Había pasado la mayor parte escapando de ella, quién diría que la chica se tomo muy en serio ese juramento. Lo había perseguido por toda la aldea y claro, nadie se había metido en su defensa, ni siquiera su sensei "_tonto viejo"_ pensó. Había logrado llegar "a salvo" a un lago, cerca de la frontera, era un espacio muy conocido para ir de a comer en familia. Reposó un poco a la orilla del lago, puso su mochila al lado y disfrutó de las cristalinas aguas que tocaban su rostro. Toda la persecución transcurrió bajo los intensos rayos de sol y Kurotsuchi no le había dado descanso. Miró su reflejo y suspiró, ya debían ser las tres de la tarde, sintió y escuchó rugir su estomago, lastimosamente no había almorzado y el desayunó que tomó en la mañana no era mucho consuelo.

Se recostó en el suave pasto, era lindo ver crecer algo más de vegetación en esa rocosa aldea. Los rayos del sol rebotaban en el agua como si este fuese espejo, algunos sonidos entre el barullo del bosque se escuchaban, la brisa era tenue y el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de tono _"¿Tan rápido está pasando mi cumpleaños?_" se preguntó mentalmente, tal vez el que ese día durara poco era lo que lo hacía especial. Inhaló con profundidad, no había tenido tiempo de terminar su escultura, sentía la necesidad de seguir practicando su arte, tal vez así entendería qué era su arte, cuál era y cómo lo lograría. Solo se relajó un momento, solo un momento.

De un solo movimiento se sintió en el aire, no logró procesar nada a tiempo, solo tenía conciencia de que al abrir los ojos estaba en el aire y al volverlos a cerrar, estaba dentro del agua. Alguien lo había lanzado y ni siquiera tenía que preguntar quién fue. Otra sensación incómoda, no había tenido la oportunidad de lavarse los restos de aquel huevo y ahora volvía a sentir esa contextura dentro del agua. Abrió su boca y sus ojos, sin importarle si el agua se le metía, al flotar a la superficie, ayudado por los movimientos molestos de sus extremidades, gritó.

— ¡Kurotsuchi! ¡Ni siquiera me diste tiempo para prepararme! ¡Es trampa! —la imagen era para retrato, el joven Deidara de a gatas en la orilla del lago, escurriendo agua por todos lados y con una mirada que en definitiva no decía nada bueno.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y quién dijo que esto era justo? Al menos lávate, que hasta aquí me llega ese olor—contestó la chica mientras se tapaba la nariz con algo de burla. Deidara entrecerró los ojos, por lo que se podía ver en su único ojo visible, él atrapó una toalla que la chica le lanzó, ella miró confundido—, esto es para hoy, Deidara-nii, ¿tienes hambre? —finalizó ella mientras alzaba una canasta llena de comida, mientras le sonreía.

El chico terminó de lavarse bien y comenzó a secarse con el paño, mientras la chica acomodaba una manta en el césped y comenzaba a colocar unos platos y a sacar unos alimentos, muchos _onigiris_ y galletas caseras. Ella se sentó y esperó a que él se sentara.

— ¿Y esas galletas tan deformes? —él las observaba con detalle y se atrevió a tomar una, parecía un intento de forma de conejo.

—Yo las hice —la mira de la chica de cabellera azabache no era nada buena, el rubio simplemente la probó, intentando ignorar esa mirada.

—No están tan mal.

— ¿En serio?

—Para haberlas hecho tú.

Ella solo bajo la cara de una vez.

—Pero igual están buenas.

Deidara apartó el rostro, mirando hacia el lago, en su lugar Kurotsuchi sonrió agradecida.

—Es tu cumpleaños después de todo, Deidara-nii, _valía la pena intentarlo—_la chica prácticamente susurró lo último. Deidara la miró, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada —ella siguió comiendo como si nada, él solo negó con la cabeza.

Sintió algo aproximarse y el rubio logró tomar una pelota que ella le lanzó, su mirada decía juguemos y aunque apenas hayan terminado de comer, él no se abstuvo y comenzaron a jugar. Era un escenario hermoso, ellos corriendo cual alces en una pradera, saltando de un lado a otro, mostrando sus habilidades ninja, lo cual hacía todo más divertido.

Algunos insectos, como libélulas y mariposas, se apuntaban al juego infantil. Porque aunque ambos niños intentasen ser más maduros tenía sus lado infantiles bastante presentes. Entre tanto juego, no vieron pasar el tiempo y ahora, en ese hermoso escenario, ellos observaban los últimos rayos del sol perderse en el horizonte, dejando una gama de colores mágicos y nocturnos en el cielo.

—Kuro, ¿no te meterás en problemas por seguir aquí? Mira que el viejo es un amargado hm—admitió el chico mientras se estiraba con algo de pereza, ambos se encontraban recostados en un frondoso árbol, frente al lago y al atardecer.

— ¡No le digas así al abuelo! Después de todo _mi_ abuelo es el líder de la aldea —respondió con gesto orgulloso, él solo la miro con un ojo cansino y entrecerrado, ella y sus parloteos— y no, no me regañan, ya saben que estoy aquí contigo, hermano.

El dirigió su mirada hacía el último rayo de sol que se perdía, el misterioso manto índigo tomo posesión del cielo, las estrellas eran el destello ahora.

—Ne, Deidara-nii, es hora —Kurotsuchi tendía frente a sus ojos una bolsa que brillaba en colores veteados, el rubio sabía exactamente qué eran esas cosas que estaban en el interior de la bolsa.

—Fuegos artificiales.

—Hai, hoy es tu cumpleaños después de todo —la mirada de ella se oscureció— me entristece ver que pases este día sin tu familia, entonces yo… solamente quería ayudarte a pasar un día lindo.

Deidara la miraba a ella con los ojos algo exaltados, ella quería verlo feliz.

—Pero solo por eso, eh —añadió ella rápidamente mientras bajaba el rostro y se sonrojaba.

— ¡Ya lo sé, hm!—respondió él mientras se sonrojaba y se ponía de pie. Sacó unos utensilios y comenzó frotarlos en el suelo, creando una pequeña llama que iluminó sus rostros. Él solo iba a encender uno pero la chica le arrebató la pequeña llama y la lanzó al lugar donde estaba la bolsa, comenzando así una serie de explosiones no maniobradas.

— ¡Kurotsuchi! —la tomó de la mano y en vez de lanzarla al lago por tal acción, la jaló a un lugar seguro, cuando las explosiones de los dispositivos más pequeños terminaron, los cohetes fueron directo al cielo, por suerte él los había acomodado antes.

Justo cuando ya se sentían a salvo, se sentaron en sus lugares y después de observar en silencio las hermosas luces en el cielo, ambos estallaron en risas.

— ¡Casi morimos fritos! —admitió ella como si estuviese hablando del clima—, pero, ¡yo sabía que nos salvaría!

— ¿Nos? Eso me huele a manada —la arrogancia de ella hizo que él levantara sus manos, todavía entrelazadas, como prueba de que él los salvó.

Al instante el rostro de la chica se tiñó levemente de un color carmín, ambos se soltaron de las manos e intentaron ignorar esa sensación de confort que había invadido sus cuerpos. Comenzaron a observar la majestuosidad de la gama de colores en el cielo, reflejándose en sus ojos e sus almas, para quedarse guardado _por siempre._

—Esto es arte —ella lo miró, mientras él seguía observando las explosiones, Kurotsuchi intentó ver lo que él veía—, el arte es aquello que muestra su belleza perfecta por un instante y desaparece haciendo feliz al corazón.

—Ella observaba el cielo, esas explosiones era hermosa, bellísimas pero no duraban mucho tiempo, en realidad ella deseaba que duraran más tiempo. Lo observó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Cumples solo una año más y ya te crees filosofo —toda la seriedad del momento se fue en las risas de la chica por la expresión estupefacta del chico.

— ¡Kuro, hm!

— ¡Perdón! —Respiró un poco y lo miró— sabes —ella hizo una pausa algo larga, como pensando muy bien lo que diría—, el regalo que yo quiero darte es eterno, que aunque mi cuerpo desaparezca y tú también lo hagas, seguirá presente pero solo lo puedes sentir no tocar.

Deidara la miró extrañado, qué clase de regalo era ese.

— ¿De qué sirve si no lo puedo tocar?

—De hecho, lo interesante es eso, y como tú dices, hace feliz al corazón —en ese momento sus miradas se conectaron, azul y rosa, cambiante y brilloso por los últimos destellos de tales explosiones creadas por el hombre en el cielo nocturno. Se acercaron tanto que sus rostros estuvieron solo a unos centímetros de distancia, rogando por desaparecer las distancias, ella sonrió y el también, aunque estaba más confundido que otra cosa.

Tal vez esa forma de arte valía la pena sentirla aunque sea _una vez en la vida…_

Deidara abrió los ojos, solamente había cerrado sus ojos por un momento pero por un tiempo sintió volver al pasado, a ese día tan especial, ese día tan único. Ahora que veía su alrededor volvió a la realidad, estaba atrapado en esa marioneta de ese tal Kankuro. Estaba fastidiado, no sabía por qué recordó todo eso, pasó hace mucho tiempo y aún no entendía ese famoso regalo.

—Deidara-nii, vamos, dinos cómo se está ocultando ese Zetsu blanco entre nosotros —ahora lo sabía, la voz de ella se lo había recordado, era Kurotsuchi.

—… —con todo el sentimiento infantil de su cuerpo revivido respondió— ¡no, hm! —estaba molesto, tras de que lo tenía encerrado e inmovilizado sin poder seguir haciendo explosiones ahora lo tenían como una fuente de información, por supuesto que no.

—Tsk, me rindo, él no contestara nada estando enojado —escuchó desde l exterior, ella lo conocía muy bien, él no diría nada—, adiós, Deidara-nii.

— ¡Adiós, Kurotsuchi! —la despidió él, dispuesto a seguir con su semi-berrinche maduro.

Claramente el que él no hablara había sido malo para la alianza, los zetsus se disfrazaban entre ellos, confundiéndolos y separándolos. Destruyéndose entre aliados. Él seguía encerrado después de un tiempo, no lo liberarían, tal vez debió haberle preguntado a Kurotsuchi por fin cuál era ese regalo.

Pero de repente, comenzó a sentir una luz radiante y cegadora, los de afuera se alejaban de su prisión andante, la luz provenía de él, pensó que explotaría pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era algo diferente, los recuerdos de su vida se acumularon ante sus ojos, tantas emociones, tanto arte pero todo eso era muy diferente a las emociones de ese día, en ese cumpleaños. Una paz interna lo envolvió y solo pudo sonreír. Su alma había sido liberada. Y por fin, y por fin comprendió ese sentimiento, ese regalo todo eso, se sintió feliz de corazón, aunque no tuviese uno vivo, esto era diferente, era felicidad en el alma. Algo aún más único. Ese sentimiento era un _verdadero arte_, ese regalo que Kurotsuchi le brindó _era eterno_.

— _¡El arte nunca morirá!_... Aunque yo ya esté muerto… —se sintió libre y ante ojos atónitos, su alma voló como nunca hacia el cielo, buscado la luz, su vida se disfrutó porque era corta pero ese sentimiento permanecería, aunque como todo artista lo comprendió en el último momento.

En la distancia, algo lejana, Kurotsuchi sintió una sensación extraña y profunda. Miró hacia la dirección de la cual ya había regresado. Había una luz que conectaba con el cielo, alrededor había otras luces semejantes. No pudo evitar asombrarse al escuchar una voz familiar en su cabeza, en su mente, en su alma.

_¡Gracias por el regalo, Kuro, hm!_

Sintió ese sentimiento nuevamente, por fin él se dio cuenta del regalo, no le importaba que hasta ahora lo hiciera pero por fin lo entendió. Supo en ese momento de que ya no volvería a verlo. Una brisa le golpeó con ligereza el rostro, llevándose un suspiro.

—Deidara-n… —se cortó antes de terminar— no, ya no eres mi hermano —y con una sonrisa, una lágrima se deslizó en su mejilla, ese era su artista. Tal vez su cuerpo no fuese eterno pero procuraría mantenerlo vivo para seguir sintiendo ese sentimiento y mostrarle a otros ese arte. Con la mirada determinada observó a sus compañeros que la miraban confundidos—. ¡Vamos! Los revividos han sido liberados— ellos asintieron— tenemos que ganar una guerra.

Esa guerra determinaría la longevidad del verdadero arte.

— ¡Hai!

Y ahora, Deidara y Kurotsuchi lo sabían.

Ooookeeey, no tengo idea de cómo quedó xD. Llevo varios días enferma pero al fin pude tocar compu y terminar este pequeño _coso._ Desde ya les agradezco el leerlo, comentarlo o aunque sea leerse el titulo.

Únanse al foro de la organización criminal más especial de todas: Akatsuki Rules.

Por cierto, doy una dedicatoria especial a **Blanch**, una de las miembros del foro, hace unos días fue su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumple super atrasado! :'D

Nótese que este fic es una de las consecuencias de no tomar café en cuatro días. Me urge una tacita D: ok no.

Disfruten la vida que es corta y nos leemos 'ttebane.

_Flowy fuera. Paz, mangos y café._


End file.
